ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Alliance
''Heroes Alliance ''is an animated TV series that will premiere sometime in Fall 2011. The show consists of four famous action heroes from different kinds of media who join forces with other pop-culture heroes to fight lurking evil across the world, villains like the Decepticons, Shocker, the Masters of Evil, and especially the Experts of Darkness. Members of the Heroes Alliance Optimus Prime-leader (from Transformers) Red Ranger-skilled swordsman (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Greymon(once known as Agumon; later becomes VictoryGreymon)-biggest member (from Digimon) Spider-Man-second-in-command and the smartest (from Spider-Man) Supporting Members of the Heroes Alliance Chiro, Antauri, Sparx-77, Gibson, Nova, and Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Pucca (Pucca) Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Man, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Lobo, Kid Flash, Speedy, Orion, Zataana, Dr. Fate, Booster Gold, Aqualad, Static, Captain Marvel, Jonah Hex, Superboy, and others (DC Comics) X-Men (X-Men) *Wolverine *Cyclops *Storm *Nightcrawler *Iceman *Collossus *Jubilee *Professor X The Avengers (Avengers Comic Series) *Captain America *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk (later replaced with Black Panther) *Thor *Sub-Mariner *Elektra *Ant-Man (also referred as Giant-Man) *Wasp *Hawkeye Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Ninpu Tackle, Skyrider, Super-1, Zecross, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, G3, Gills, Ryuki, Knight, Faiz, Kaixa, Blade, Garren, Hibiki, Kabuto, Gatack, Den-O, Kiva, Ixa, Decade, Diend, Kiva-la, G, Double, and Ozu (Kamen Rider series) Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, Side Swipe, Hound, Jazz, Mirage, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Huffer, Brawn, Windcharger, Gears, Skyfire, Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Swoop, and Sludge (Transformers) Green Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Yin, Yang, and the WooFoo Army (Yin Yang Yo!) Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock (Pokemon) Harry Potter (Harry Potter book series) Rambo (Rambo movie trilogy) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge, and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise) Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) John McClane (Die Hard) Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle, and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) Peter Venkman, Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, and Slimer (Ghostbusters) Captain Planet, Wheeler, Kwami, Ji, Linka, and Ma-Ti (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Tuxedo Mak, and Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon) All creatures of Perim(Chaotic) Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo) Ben 10 (Ben 10) Naruto (Naruto) Ultraman (Ultraman) Popeye (Popeye) He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denjiman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle Five, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, Gogo V, Timeranger, Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, Zodiac-XII, and Ainuranger (Super Sentai series) Samus Aran (Metroid) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Kirby (kirby games) Link (Legend of Zelda) Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Ralphael, and Donatello (TMNT) Voltron, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Princess Allura (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) Leader-1 and the Guardians (Go-Bots) Phantom (The Phantom) Megaman (Megaman) Godzilla (Godzilla movies) Kim Possible (kim Possible) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Hellboy (Hellboy) James Bond (007 Films) The Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Punisher, Blade, Ghost Rider, Power Pack, Man-Thing, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., Vision, and others (Marvel Comics) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest) Lion-O (Thundercats) Robbie Shipton and Ray (Quantum Cosmic Ray) Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Toy Story) Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones films) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Sinbad the Sailor (1,001 Tales of the Arabian Knights) Tarzan (Tarzan) Zorro (Zorro) Flash Gordon (Flash Gordon) Moonlight Mask (Moonlight Mask) Mandrake (Mandrake the Magician) Buck Rogers (Buck Rogers) Green Hornet (Green Hornet) Kevin Flynn (Tron) Captain Kirk and crew (Star Trek) Captain Jack Sparrow and crew (Pirates of the Caribbean) Big Guy and Rusty (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) Ken and the team (Battle of the Planets) Astro Boy (Astro Boy) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Snake (Metal Gear) Duke, Snake Eyes, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock, and Scarlett (G.I. Joe) Robocop (Robocop film series) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) Sam and Max (Sam and Max: The Freelance Police) Dudley and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Olimar (Pikmin) Gigantor (Gigantor) Ichigo (Bleach) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) Po and the Fearless Five (Kung-Fu Panda) Agents K and J (Men in Black) Shaft (Shaft) King Kong (King Kong) Lief (Deltora Quest) Ness (Earthbound) Conan (Conan the Barbarian) Rangers of Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, DinoThunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation: Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Samurai (Power Rangers series) Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) The Tick and Arthur (The Tick) Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser (Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser) Klonoa (Klonoa) Josh Holo (later known as Xandir the Spellcaster), Zenith Man, Elementa, Arrowhead, and Probe (my original ideas for characters) Category:Kingdom Hearts